DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS?
by looptar
Summary: THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC it's about Naruto  it can either be Naruto X Sakura,Naruto X Sasuke IT Depends on what people think but for now it's about Naru and Sasu'S friendship. RATED T FOR OCCASSINAL CURSING sorry its so short I made a mistake to its naru sas
1. Chapter 1

My 1st fanfic so sorry if its bad. Ready? 3.2..1... Go!  
Oh yeah Disclaimer:I own nothing

DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS? CH.1 "Naruto wake up!"yelled Sasuke. "5 more minutes please."Naruto said "Naruto you told me to come to your house so I could wake you up early"  
"Oh my god thanks Sasuke I was going to ask Sakura out on a date bye!"said Naruto

Naruto was in the streets looking for Sakura after 3 minutes he found her"Sakura your hair looks pretty today,by the way wanna go.He was interupted "Naruto I hate you! I just freaking woke up I don't need you annoying me, go away now!"yelled Sakura amazingly loud.  
Naruto was in shock noone has ever been so mean to him he burst into tears and ran off.  
Sasuke was within earshot and heard everything."What the hell Sakura,all you had to do is say no!"said Sasuke. "Im sorry." "No your not your only saying that cause im the only one here,if Naruto was here you wouldn't even bother!"Sasuke ran off to find Naruto.

He found Naruto up on Hokage mountain.(whatever its called)"Naruto are you okay"  
"Y-y-ya I guess,why is she so mean couldn't she have just said no?"said Naruto crying.  
"Thats what i said to her,wanna go get some ramen im buying?" said Sasuke.  
"Ok that would cheer me up!"said Naruto now smiling. When the arrived at the ramen place.  
(forgot the name)"So Naruto what do you want?"said Sasuke. "Everything!" "seriosly I mean"  
"Please Sasuke." "... fine"said Sasuke "Yay thanks Sasuke!" Naruto hugging Sasuke.  
'Get off me." said Sasuke slightly blushing. "Sorry thank you for everything today you know your my best friend right?"said Naruto he quickly added "Can we have a sleep over?" "Umm... ya sure but I get the bed you sleep on the couch!" said Sasuke. "Yay okay come over in 2 hours ok? bye." End chapter 1

k that was chapter 1 i hope you like it. It was fun to write since this is my 1st reviews greatly appreciated Ch.2 The sleep over coming soon!!!! 


	2. The Sleep over

Ch.2 if you haven't read my profile thanks Terra Ace for your review but i will keep writing sasuke will be more emo but not this chapter he's meaner at the end though. This also explains Sasuke's possitive attitude last chapter.  
and about the title i couldn't realy think of anything else.  
if you think i should improve somthing tell me sorry if it sucks disclaimer:i own nothing 

CH.2 THE SLEEPOVER "K Naruto what do you want to do first?"said Sasuke. "Can we watch a scary movie please please please?"said Naruto. "Ok"said Sasuke.(im not going to say the movie so make one up,  
for now it will start to lean toward NaruXSasu)Naruto put the movie in and sat on the couch since he was going to sleep thier while Sasuke sat on the floor. ten minutes later,Naruto was bored of the movie he saw it a few times just in case Sakura dated him, he wanted to know when she would get scared.Naruto's view changed from the television to Sasuke, Naruto thought "He looks so cute right now... wait what am i saying." Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto staring at him."Naruto why are you staring at me?"said Sasuke. "Oh i just turned around to ask you if you wanted some pop-corn?"said Naruto nerviosly. "Ya ok."said Sasuke "K be right back.""That was close im glad I thought of that."thought Naruto as he got some pop-corn.Naruto headed back to Sasuke giving him pop-corn. "Thanks." "No problem Sasuke." Noone what expected what happend next(well maybe)  
Naruto tripped and fell on Sasuke kissing him. "Get the hell off me Naruto"  
"I am sorry Sasuke i tripped on an old ramen cup."said Naruto "whatever just stay away for now."

Two hours later,As the credits came up Naruto said "K im going to bed now good night Sasuke." "K good night"said Sasuke. "Sasuke was suprisingly nice today he was a really good kisser... wait no he's not! Besides that...somthings up but that is a matter that i'll settle in the-Naruto wake up!"said a fimiliar voice.  
"What who is it." "Naruto you loser you tell me to wake you up for something and you don't know who it is!"said Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, so it was just a dream."said Naruto.  
"whatever im leaving loser."

Naruto got dressed and went looking for Sakura just like his dream he found her in a few minutes. "Hi Sakura."said Naruto. "Oh hi Naruto have you seen Sasuke?"said Sakura.  
"Ya he woke me up, Sakura i wanted to ask you somthing will you go out with me?"said Naruto "Why did he wake you up?" said Sakura ignoring Naruto's question.  
"so I could ask you out."said Naruto "Oh well like always hell no."said Sakura "well it wasn't as bad as it was in the dream"Naruto thought out loud.  
"what?"said Sakura confused. "Oh nothing bye"  
End ch.2

K that was chapter 2 how was it? If it sucks which it probally does tell me what i think this chapter was longer later ones will be longer than this one as well 


End file.
